1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to removably mounted chairs or other objects. In one embodiment, it relates to a theater chair and a device that removes the chair as needed to accommodate wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People who use wheelchairs are often denied access to movie theaters or other theaters of the performing arts because the premises are not designed to accommodate wheelchairs. In a typical house of the performing arts, or other assembly halls, all available space is occupied by permanently mounted seats. Fire codes do not allow the blocking of aisles by wheelchairs; accordingly, if a person in a wheelchair is unable or unwilling to be removed from the wheelchair and deposited into a seat, that person is unable to see the movie or other performance.
Laws have been enacted in some states that require assembly hall or theater operators to make the facilities accessible by those in wheelchairs. Most owners of such establishments have responded by removing several seats in the back row of seats so that wheelchair patrons can use the space thereby made available. Obviously, if more than one patron in a wheelchair desires to see a show, attend a speech, or the like, only the first to arrive or make reservations may be served. Moreover, a movie or other performance will sometimes play to a sellout crowd, and the space reserved for a wheelchair is unused. The owner of the establishment thus loses revenue and is even more reluctant to remove further seats to accommodate more than one wheelchair.
Thus, there is a problem in the theater industry and wherever permanently mounted seats are found, but the industry has heretofore been unable to develop a solution thereto.
There are also many items other than chairs that need to be securely mounted to a floor or other support surface, yet movable from time to time. For example, coin-operated vending machines, computers in arcades dedicated to game playing, tables in public parks and restaurants, bus seats, and many other items too numerous to mention often require secure mounting, but their utility would be enhanced if they could be removably mounted so that they could be moved by authorized personnel whenever needed.
The teachings and suggestions of the prior art provide no insight as to how chairs and numerous other items could be securely mounted yet removable as needed. Importantly, any acceptable means for removing the item would have to require a special tool so that vandals, pranksters, or thieves could not move such items at will. Just as importantly, the structure which holds down the item should not be visible to the casual observer so that even if a tool capable of removing the item were to fall into the possession of a thief or other unauthorized person, the method of removal of the item with the tool would not be apparent.
The prior art neither teaches nor suggests how such a removable mounting could be accomplished. It follows that the art also does not teach or suggest how a special tool could be provided to accomplish the removal procedure, or how the method of use of the tool could be concealed from unauthorized personnel.